


Freudian Slip

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autocorrect HURTS, Bromance, England (Hetalia)/France (Hetalia) Bromance, Facebook, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Sexy Francis Bonnefoy</b><br/>I didn't know you had a German side #FreudianSlip -- with <span class="u">Arthur Kirkland</span> and <span class="u">Alfred Hero Jones</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Freudian Slip

Francis laughed hard as he saw the messages rapidly appearing on the chat box. Arthur very rarely chatted with him, online or not, and it was really only when the Brit was drunk did they actually have a near decent conversation--but Arthur was prone to droll about his not-obvious crush on Alfred. Everyone in the world and their mama knew but Arthur actually believed no one, especially the blue-eyed American, did.

 

 **Arthur Kirkland:** holy mother or lorde

 **Arthur Kirkland:** "its a good thing i fell in love with you"

 **Arthur Kirkland:** i said

 **Arthur Kirkland:** OMG

 **Arthur Kirkland:** i sent al the wrong text

 **Arthur Kirkland:** it should have been "didn't "

 **Arthur Kirkland:** OMFG

 **Sexy Francis Bonnefoy:** HA. HA. HA.

 **Sexy Francis Bonnefoy:** I AM HURT

 **Sexy Francis Bonnefoy:** I AM LAUGHINF SO HARF

 **Sexy Francis Bonnefoy:** HAHAHAHA

 

It was too funny. And the Frenchman told his friend, all the while nearly losing his air supply from laughing. To add gasoline to the fire, he updated his status with: " _I didn't know you had a German side #FreudianSlip -- with Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Hero Jones_"

Amongst their commonly online friends, it went viral and in less than five minutes Francis already saw the effects of his post and could already hear Arthur's screams from two blocks away (it was one of the nice things about living in a small community).

 

Elizabeta Hedervary and 34 others liked this

 **Royal Awesomeness Gilbert** HA. GERMANS R AWESOME. Artie just got awesome.

 **Kiku Honda** @ Elizabeta THIS.

 **Elizabeta Hedervary** OMG. IS THIS WHAT I THINK LIEK OMG. MY KOKORO.

 **Elizabeta Hedervary** I WILL PLAN THE WEDDING @ Alfred Hero Jones @Arthur Kirkland

 **Alfred Hero Jones** wtf lol

 **Alfred Hero Jones** @ Royal Awesomeness Gilbert lol no americans r fuck awesome

 **Alfred Hero Jones** @ Elizabeta Hedervary kaaay

 **Arthur Kirkland** Gits! It was the autocorrect!

 **Tony Boss Fernandez** @ Arthur Kirkland LIES AMIGO LIES #denial

 **Tony Boss Fernandez** lol ur like @Lovi Vargas

 **Arthur Kirkland** @ Tony Boss Fernandez A gentleman speaks only thruth!

 **Feliciano Pasta Vargas** @ Arthur Kirkland @Alfred Hero Jones Congratulations~~~~ @Elizabeta Hedervary Invite me and @German Ludwig!!

 **Feliciano Pasta Vargas** @ Lovi Vargas Congratulations fratello~~~~~~!!!!

 **Elizabeta Hedervary** FUCK YEAH.

 **Lovi Vargas** HOW ABOUT FUCK NO.

 **Lovi Vargas** FCKING DIE @Tony Boss Fernandez

 

Francis grinned and added a comment.

 

 **Sexy Francis Bonnefoy** This is beautiful.

Alfred Hero Jones and 10 others like this.

 

He got another message from Arthur at that moment but he could only grin at the monitor despite the message.

 

 **Arthur Kirkland:** DIE, YOU FUCKING FROG.

 **Sexy Francis Bonnefoy:** Go fuck Al. :D

 **Arthur Kirkland:** FUCK YOU

 **Sexy Francis Bonnefoy:** Come at me, bro.

* * *

 

A few days later, after the fiasco had somewhat died down--and only somewhat because Elizabeta and Kiku were running around school posting posters to a July 4th wedding--Francis sat in front of his laptop and logged into Facebook. There was a message from Alfred and smirking, he opened the chat box.

 

 **Alfred Hero Jones:** dude back of artie

 

The Frenchman huffed out a laugh and broke into hysterics after seeing his dashboard.

 

_July 4 2014_

**Alfred Hero Jones** is engaged to **Arthur Kirkland**

Elizabeta Hedervary and 57 others liked this

 

Francis liked it, too.

 


End file.
